Padre sustituto
by Ygramul-Grom
Summary: A sólo unos pasos de entrar a la Universidad Haruhi recibe una noticia que le cambiará la vida: está embarazada. Hikaru se entera sin querer de tal hecho, mas ella se niega a decirle al padre de su hijo la verdad, no pudiendo dejarle cargar con ese peso decide convertirse en: padre sustituto
1. Yo soy el padre

**Me habían pedido que hiciera más fics de esta pareja y, la verdad, no podía decir que no. Realmente amo el HikaHaru, aun cuando sé que no son la pareja creada por Hatori Bisco, quien apoyó el TamaHaru y publicó un final feliz para ellos.**

**En fin, ésta es mi versión de algo que podría haber pasado, algo así como un semi Universo Alterno. Está basado un poco en el manga, por lo cual Hikaru ya se ha teñido el pelo de negro, por eso no quiero causar confusión con los que sólo se vieron el anime si me refiero a él como azabache. Dependiendo de la acogida que tenga ya veré si lo continúo o lo dejo varado mientras me enfoco en mis otros proyectos.**

**Tentativamente lo pase a Rate M, pero aún no sé, depende de cómo evolucione, pero de ser así les aviso un capítulo antes para que lo busquen en ese apartado, ¿de acuerdo?**

* * *

Contempló fijamente el objeto entre sus manos, sin poder creer lo que veía. Sus ojos se abrieron debido a la impresión hecha, se llevó una mano a la boca, incrédula todavía y pronto las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos mientras un sollozo ahogado escapaba de sus labios.

–¿Haruhi? –le llamó una voz– ¿Estás aquí?

Entró en el cuarto, sin poder hallar a la chica en ningún lado, estaba seguro de que había entrado minutos antes que él, por lo cual le pareció muy extraño no verle. Caminó por la habitación rumbo a aquella puerta entreabierta por la cual se colaba un rayo de luz y al hacerlo pisó algo, retiró el pie, notando una pequeña caja.

Se quedó estático, no logrando reaccionar a ello.

**oOo**

–¡Es fantástico reunirse después de tanto tiempo! –Tamaki abrazó a Kyouya y Haruhi, sofocándolos entre sus brazos– ¡Les he extrañado demasiado, no creía que la Universidad fuese tan demandante!

–Tama-chan tiene razón, estoy tratando de bajar mi nivel de dulces pero todavía no puedo hacerme a la idea, no creí que la Universidad exigiera tanto –se llevó un dedo a la boca el loli-shouta.

–No creo que Tono se refiera a ello… –dijo Kaoru.

–Takashi también ha puesto mucho de su parte, ¿verdad? –volteó a ver a su primo– Esta semana sólo me cargó dos veces en sus hombros, lo cual es todo un logro.

–¡Eso para Mori es toda una proeza! –se asombraron los gemelos.

–De cualquier forma… –Kyouya se quitó el brazo izquierdo de Tamaki de los hombros– es bueno reunirse de vez en cuando.

–Ohhh… ¿Kyouya-senpai nos ha extrañado? –sonrieron con picardía los pequeños demonios.

–Digamos que he resentido nuestra separación como Hosts… –les comunicó.

–Ohhh, sabíamos que no era un sentimiento desinteresado –levantaron los hombros al mismo tiempo.

–Pero es algo muy extraño, ¿no? –preguntó el pequeño rubio– Volver aquí siempre traerá buenos recuerdos.

–Y al parecer no sólo a nosotros, nuestras antiguas clientas nos han estado observando desde que llegamos –sonrió Tamaki a las chicas que les miraban desde unos metros de distancia, saludándolas con la mano aún sin soltar a la castaña–. Realmente extraño todo esto, nuestros días como Host han sido lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo con él sin manifestarlo en voz alta, realmente esa etapa de la preparatoria era la que más atesoraban en su memoria, Honey dio otro sorbo a su bebida y probó la tarta que había ordenado, Kyouya tomó de su té en silencio, formándose una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que no fue apreciada por el resto.

–Y digan, ¿ya saben a qué universidad se irán? –preguntó Tamaki.

–Aún no… –respondieron los gemelos.

–No queda mucho tiempo, supongo que habrán metido papeles, ¿no? –inquirió Kyouya.

–Para Haruhi es fácil: estudiar Derecho en Harvard, sin embargo, nosotros aún pensamos en ello. Dicen que la Universidad de Osaka es muy buena, pero también la de Kyoto y no olvidemos la de Tokyo, todavía no las hemos visitado, aunque ya hemos visto su plan de estudios.

–¿Y qué carrera piensan cursar? –les miró Honey con el tenedor en la mano.

–Mamá y papá quieren que continuemos con el negocio de la familia, ya saben… –suspiraron– A pesar de ello, no sabemos si queremos ser Diseñadores de ropa, queremos explorar otras opciones.

–¿Por qué no estudias Letras, Kaoru? –preguntó Tamaki– He oído que tienes un talento para ello. Y Hikaru, ¿qué tal Música? Hay muy buenos conservatorios que pelearían por ti.

–Eso está bien como pasatiempo, pero debemos ser más realistas –negaron–. Creemos que Diseño de Modas y Diseño Gráfico son buenas opciones.

–Me parece muy acorde a ustedes –sonrió el rubio.

–Haruhi, has estado muy callada –habló Hikaru.

–¿Ahhh? No –negó, aunque había estado realmente distraída.

–Ni siquiera te has soltado de Tono –remarcó el hecho.

–N-No lo he notado –se excusó.

Haruhi retiró suavemente el brazo de su senpai, aunque realmente le hubiese gustado no hacerlo, necesitaba un apoyo en ese momento, algo le indicaba que más que nunca requeriría de alguien que le ayudase si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Continuaron hablando un poco de la nueva vida que les esperaba. En efecto, luego de la graduación de los mayores habían intentado mantener contacto, razón por la cual Honey y Mori iban a verles en sus ratos libres, aunque no siempre lo hicieran juntos. Luego Tamaki y Kyouya se habían retirado, cerrando el Host Club debido a que los gemelos y Haruhi no veían sentido en continuar con sus representaciones si ellos no estaban presentes para convivir. Ahora, sin embargo, estaban a pocos meses de terminar la preparatoria los tres más jóvenes y marchar a la Universidad, donde una nueva vida les esperaba, lo cual tenía un poco intranquilos a los Hitachiin, los cuales no podían hacerse a la idea de que deberían separarse, pues por más que lo intentaban notaban que no cursarían la misma carrera.

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando se reunían y salían a divertirse un rato, ya fuera tomando café de plebeyos en la casa de Haruhi o incluso en un Club exclusivo que Kyouya conocía. En esta ocasión se habían reunido por casualidad, ya que Tamaki y Kyouya fueron a visitarlos al Ouran el mismo día que Honey y Mori habían planeado.

Hikaru notó que Haruhi no se encontraba bien, por lo cual se dijo que debería asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Apenas su pequeña reunión terminó la castaña les despidió, diciendo que debía comprar unas cosas para la comida antes de que se le hiciera muy tarde, marchándose presurosa.

No quería pensar mucho en ello, así que entró en el primer establecimiento que encontró, tomó algunas cosas sin fijarse qué eran ni cómo las prepararía y luego fue a la sección que realmente le interesaba, tomando una pequeña caja cuando nadie le miró, hundiéndola entre mantequilla, carne de ternera, pan, apio y nueces, los cuales habían sido los artículos que sin querer había seleccionado. Fue a la caja registradora a pagar por lo que llevaba, fingiendo tomar una revista de las que allí tenían y hojearla mientras los artículos eran pasados uno por uno. Suspiró aliviada cuando la cajera le indicó el precio sin hacer preguntas ni dedicarle miradas indiscretas, pagó de inmediato y marchó con la bosa de compras.

Desde hace unos días que se sentía mal, lo cual no le había preocupado en un principio, se dijo que era por los días pasados, ya que el estrés le impedía dormir adecuadamente debido a sus próximos exámenes de admisión; sin embargo, luego de que su malestar se prolongara pensó en ello más detenidamente, llegando a una conclusión que no le agradaba de sobre manera.

Abrió el apartamento y cerró la puerta apenas empujándola, dejó la bolsa con los víveres en la cocina y extrajo de ella lo que tanto necesitaba, llevándole consigo.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó que desde cuadras atrás le seguían, entrando en su apartamento debido a que la puerta no había sido cerrada correctamente. Lo que el intruso no se esperaba era un recibimiento como ese, cuando a la mitad de la sala se topó con el empaque de aquello comprado, levantándolo lívido, sin poder reaccionar. Entró en el baño sólo para hallarle sentada en el piso, sosteniendo todavía la prueba de embarazo entre los dedos, los ojos bañados en lágrimas y los labios temblorosos.

La castaña volteó a verle, no sabiendo si era verdad, lo que realmente no se esperaba era que alguien se enterase de esa forma y mucho menos con segundos de diferencia a ella, sin poder evitarlo murmuró suavemente:

–Estoy embarazada.

**oOo**

Hikaru todavía no reaccionaba a lo escuchado, no pudiendo darle crédito a nada de lo que sucedía. Se recargó en la puerta, sin saber si acaso estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Sin embargo, las marcas azules indicaban que la prueba había dado "Positivo", por lo cual no se trataba de una broma de la castaña, además de que todo lucía espantosamente real como para tratarse de simplemente un mal sueño.

–¿Q-Qué? –pudo articular.

–Estoy esperando un hijo… –repitió, apretando con fuerza la prueba.

–¿P-Pero… cómo? –inquirió lívido– ¿Acaso tú…? Haruhi… ¿sabes… cómo se hacen los bebés?

Sí, le pareció estúpido preguntarle eso a ella cuando obviamente tenía una prueba de embarazo entre las manos, pero realmente se negaba a creer que la dulce e inocente chica que había sido su compañera durante casi tres años tuviese siquiera una idea de lo que significaba tener relaciones sexuales. El azabache se sonrojó en demasía al darse cuenta que obviamente debía saberlo.

–Hikaru… ahora no, por favor… –susurró– ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi papá? ¿Cómo voy a sobrellevar esto? Jamás abortaré, no podría siquiera pensar en ello, tendré al bebé.

–¿Y el padre? –preguntó alarmado.

–Mi hijo no tiene padre… –fue su respuesta.

¿Acaso algún imbécil se había aprovechado de la chica frente a él? Con la furia presente en él se agachó, quedando a su nivel y tomándola de los hombros, obligándole a verle.

–¡¿Qué dices, Haruhi?! –le gritó– ¡Sea quien sea debe hacerse cargo! ¡No puedes cargar con esto tu sola! ¡Dime quién es, le haré responder!

–No le necesito –se soltó de sus manos–. Este bebé es mío y sólo mío.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza. ¿Cómo era posible que Haruhi actuara de esa forma? ¿Por qué incluso se resistía a decir el nombre del padre de su hijo? No podía tratarse de Tamaki, ¿cierto? Ellos habían salido por unos meses, pero luego de la Universidad las cosas cambiaron, decidiendo terminar mutuamente para no tener problemas a futuro, ya que casi no se veían y apenas si podían compartir tiempo de pareja. Además, Tamaki y ella tenían casi un año de ser sólo amigos, por lo cual era impensable que tuvieran _ese_ tipo de contacto, ¿verdad?

¿Otro miembro del Host Club? En la preparatoria Ouran todos creían que Haruhi era hombre, por lo cual era perfectamente entendible que sólo otra persona conocedora de su secreto fuese el culpable, Nekozawa y Cassanova estaban descartados, ya que no creía que la castaña saliera con ellos en ese plan. Sin embargo, el problema radicaba en que el Host Club se había desintegrado luego de la graduación de Tamaki y Kyouya, por lo cual sólo él y Kaoru podrían… ¡no, Kaoru no haría algo como eso! Conocía demasiado bien a su hermano y estaba seguro de que jamás cometería tal acto con Haruhi.

¿Un amigo de su infancia? El único al que conocía era a ese Arai-no-sé-qué y no creía que se encontrase en la ciudad, además de que, al ser rechazado una vez por Haruhi de manera inconsciente y otra de forma directa, no creí que él se acercase con esas intenciones.

Entonces… ¿quién? ¿De quién se trataba? Sus neuronas trataban de encontrar una conexión que continuaba sin ver.

Lo primero era tratar a Haruhi, después se encargaría de lo otro. Tomó a la castaña del suelo y llevó consigo hasta el sofá de su pequeña sala, sentándola mientras le ofrecía un poco de café de plebeyos. Él sabía que lo mejor sería un té relajante que le ayudase con la noticia, pero estaba seguro de que en su condición necesitaba de algo fuerte que le hiciera reaccionar. Fue hasta la cocina a buscar lo necesario para prepararlo.

–Es curioso… ahora puedo hacer esta receta casi con los ojos vendados –trató de desviar su atención–. Jamás pensé que preparar el café de los plebeyos resultase tan divertido para mí.

No obtuvo respuesta de parte de la otra, notando que ni siquiera se había movido de donde la dejase. Preparó la bebida con ayuda de la cafetera, haciéndola un poco más fuerte de lo habitual, él realmente necesitaba una taza de ello. Sin embargo, al buscar en los gabinetes no pudo encontrar los trastes necesarios, comenzando a revolver el sitio.

–¿Qué haces? –la chica le miró por primera vez desde que le llevase a la sala.

–Busco unas tazas… –aclaró mientras abría un anaquel.

–Allí no, ahora te enseño –se paró, yendo a su lado.

**oOo**

Kaoru había quedado intranquilo al ver marchar a su hermano, generalmente sabía lo que pensaba con sólo verle, es por eso que notó su preocupación por Haruhi. Pensando en ello igualmente se despidió de los demás y marchó a casa de la castaña; es cierto que él también le había notado algo distante, por lo cual aprovecharía en preguntarle cómo se hallaba y si acaso su hermano estaba con ella.

Llegó al apartamento de la chica, tocando con los nudillos para que alguien saliera a abrirle. Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió con el primer toque. Sorprendido ante ello empujó suavemente y entró, escuchando sus voces en la cocina, relajándose al verles allí.

–Haruhi, Hikaru –les llamó.

Los aludidos se giraron al escucharle detrás de ellos, no esperándole. La chica lucía visiblemente asustada con su presencia, sin poder creer que eso realmente estuviera pasando.

–Kaoru, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó su hermano.

–Me preocupé al verles desaparecer así, por lo que vine a ver si Haruhi estaba bien –confesó.

–Sí, sólo necesito descansar un poco, Hikaru vino a cerciorarse de ello –mintió la chica.

–Oh, bueno, en ese caso me retiro –les sonrió.

Iba a salir de allí cuando notó sobre la pequeña mesita la prueba que hasta hace unos minutos Haruhi sostuviera entre sus manos, notando de inmediato las líneas azules, sabiendo lo que eso significada. Con trabajo tomó la prueba entre sus dedos, acercándosela a sus ojos para asegurarse que no alucinaba, la mostró a los otros dos y apenas si pudo preguntar:

–¿Q-Qué significa esto?

Hikaru notó cómo Haruhi comenzaba a jugar con sus manos, no esperaba que las cosas se dieran así y mucho menos que los gemelos descubriesen su secreto tan pronto, sentía que todo su mundo se caía encima, sin poder respirar normalmente; pesadamente tragó saliva antes de decir:

–Lo que ves, Kaoru… estoy… embarazada.

Por unos minutos ninguno de ellos dijo nada ni movió uno sólo de sus músculos. El silencio era tal que podía escucharse el segundero del reloj sobre la cómoda del cuarto de la castaña. Finalmente Kaoru se puso rojo de la ira, aventando la prueba lo más lejos posible de él y gritando furioso.

–¡¿Quién fue?! ¡¿Quién fue el bastardo?! ¡Dímelo ahora, Haruhi!

La chica comenzó a sollozar al verle de esa forma, no creía que el dulce y tranquilo Kaoru reaccionase de esa manera. Kaoru le miró fijamente, esperando por su respuesta. Hikaru pensó en las palabras dichas por la chica hace unos minutos.

_Mi hijo no tiene padre…_

¿Podía dejarle así, indefensa ante todos los demás? ¿Ante su Señor, que seguramente enloquecería apenas se enterara? ¿Ante Kyouya, que haría averiguaciones y seguro torturas inimaginables al responsable? ¿Ante Honey y Mori, quienes podrían destruir medio Tokyo con tal de dar con el causante de ese problema? ¿Ante… Ranka?

–Soy yo… –dijo, causando la atención de ambos– Yo soy el padre.

* * *

**¡Yay! ¿Qué opinan? Hikaru se ha echado encima una responsabilidad muy fuerte al decretar eso frente a su hermano, ¡y mucho más al no haber consultado a Haruhi! ¿Cómo reaccionarán los demás ante la noticia del embarazo de la castaña? ¿Y quién es el padre del bebé que Haruhi no quiere decir nada al respecto? ¡Comentarios, dudas y sugerencias en los reviews!**


	2. Estaré a tu lado

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que pasaron a dejar un review en mi primer episodio! Fueron ustedes quienes me animaron a traer la continuación de esta historia que surgió mientras escribía el capítulo pasado de mi fic **_**Akuma na eros**_**, realmente no sabía si les gustaría la propuesta, pero ahora me siento más segura para continuar con este pequeño proyecto.**

**Sí, pueden empezar con sus especulaciones respecto al padre del bebé, pero ya he decidido quién será y NO, no cambiaré este hecho. Me pregunto quién será la primera en adivinarlo *se lleva una galleta a la boca***

* * *

Estaba molesta… no, "molesta" era poco… enfadada, irritada, encolerizada… quizá debía inventar un nuevo adjetivo que describiera mejor cómo se sentía en esos momentos. Simplemente quería tirar todo por la borda durante un instante, quizás un par de días, una semana, un mes… no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Lo único que tenía claro era que no pensaba regresar a su casa en un buen tiempo.

Y justo por eso mismo ahora se encontraba frente al apartamento de los Fujioka con una maleta a un lado, deseando que Haruhi le permitiera quedarse con ella mientras "se calmaban las aguas", iba a tocar a la puerta cuando oyó voces provenientes del interior, sabiendo que a esas horas Ranka no se encontraba, decidió prestar atención.

–_¡¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza, Hikaru?!_

Ésa era la voz de Kaoru, estaba segura, ¿qué podían hacer los gemelos en casa de la castaña en la semana? Haruhi seguramente no tenía tiempo para ellos con los recientes exámenes para Harvard; sin embargo, la voz del pelinaranja distaba mucho de ser alegre y juguetona, tal y como recordaba. Continuó escuchando atentamente, casi cortando su respiración.

–_¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡¿Qué mierda tienes en el cerebro?! ¡Pensé que eras infantil pero ¿"esto"?! ¡Esto es una…! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo llamarlo!_

–_¡Basta! No permitiré que te sigas expresando así delante de Haruhi, ¿acaso crees que…?_

Luego de eso las voces se entremezclaron, impidiéndole escuchar más de esa plática, intentó pegar mejor el oído a la puerta y fue allí cuando casi se cayó de la impresión.

–_¡Ustedes no está preparados para ser padres!_

¿"Padres"? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso Kaoru había insinuado…? Tocó a la puerta más fuerte de lo necesario, sabía que debía intervenir antes de que se cometiera un homicidio a unos metros de ella. Haruhi fue quien abrió, sorprendiéndose de encontrarla allí, intentó colocar su mejor sonrisa para evitarle una incomodidad aún mayor a la chica.

–Lo siento, Haruhi –entró tranquilamente con la maleta tras de sí–, mi padre cree que puede controlarme a su antojo, es realmente insoportable, así que vine a darme una vuelta para despejarme.

–¿Y esa maleta? –señaló el objeto tras de ella.

–Ahhhh, unas cosas que mi madre me pidió sacara de casa, no le tomes importancia, me las llevo cuando me retire.

Notó la cara de enfado de Kaoru, una que jamás había presenciado, realmente ese chico podría matar a su hermano si no entraba a tiempo, aunque ahora debería buscar otro lugar dónde quedarse, Haruhi ya tenía suficientes problemas.

–Mei –saludaron cortantemente al mismo tiempo.

–No esperaba toparme con ustedes aquí, deberían cuidar lo que dicen, se escuchan sus gritos en todo el pasillo.

Los chicos quedaron lívidos, a pesar de que no podían hablar tranquilamente tampoco deseaban que todo el complejo de apartamentos se enterase de la situación a la cual se enfrentaban. La chica se giró a ver a la otra, tomándola del brazo con demasiada confianza.

–¡Me muero por un helado! ¿Y tú? Seguro que también, ¿por qué no vamos a la vuelta de la esquina por uno?

Mei empujó a su amiga fuera del departamento, sabía que en su estado no le hacía bien escuchar la pelea de los gemelos, y también notaba que ambos debían arreglar sus asuntos sin oídos molestos. Una vez que ambas adolescentes estuvieron fuera los Hitachiin se quedaron en silencio, pesándoles la soledad en la que los habían dejado. Desde siempre habían confiado el uno en el otro, por eso mismo Kaoru no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, se sentía traicionado por su hermano… aunque no sabía de qué manera exacta, lo único que tenía claro era que no podía mirar a Hikaru de la misma manera.

Hikaru, por su parte, también experimentaba una serie de sentimientos en ese momento. Quería apoyar a Haruhi, no podía dejarla sola ante la montaña de complicaciones que se avecinaban, pero le había mentido a Kaoru… algo que prometió nunca hacer, sólo podían confiar plenamente el uno en el otro y él acababa de traicionar su confianza.

**oOo**

–Los helados del parque siempre son los mejores, ¿no lo crees? –le sonrió.

–S-Sí… –titubeó.

–¿De qué sabor prefieres? Creo que yo pediré de fresa.

–Chocolate… –murmuró.

–¡Excelente elección, Haruhi! –le palmeó la espalda.

–Mei… –llamó su atención– ¿escuchaste todo?

–Descuida, Haruhi –tomó ambas manos de la chica–, siempre puedes contar conmigo, lo sabes. ¡Un hijo, Haruhi, un hijo! ¿Sabes lo que me entretendré diseñando su ropa? ¡Y tejiendo! ¡Definitivamente le tejeré algo!

Sonrió. Su amiga reaccionó de mejor manera a lo que esperaba, aun así no dejaba de pensar por qué Hikaru había declarado eso frente a su hermano, él no tenía obligación alguna con ella, incluso le había rechazado un par de veces antes de salir con Tamaki.

–_Hikaru…_ –pensó– _¿en qué lío te has metido?_

**oOo**

–¡Acaso estás loco! –se pasó una mano por los cabellos, despeinándose– ¡Un hijo! ¡Un hijo! ¡¿Sabes la responsabilidad que implica un hijo?! No soy yo de quien debes preocuparte: Tono, Kyouya, Honey, Mori, Mamá, Papá… Ranka… ¡¿Sabes lo que hará Ranka cuando se entere?!

–Vale la pena… –se sentó en un sitio libre.

–¡Por supuesto que vale la pena! –sonrió, mirándolo– Eso nunca se te olvide…

–Imposible –una sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

–Hikaru… sabes que puedes contar conmigo, incluso aunque tenga ganas de matarte por lo que has hecho, eso no cambia el hecho de que somos hermanos –se metió las manos en los bolsillos– y éstos siempre se apoyan.

–Kaoru… –le miró sorprendido.

–Pero… –su tono de voz se volvió más serio– lastimas a Haruhi y te ganarás otro enemigo.

–No debes preocuparte por ello –le sonrió.

En ese momento las chicas regresaron con unos conos de helado, Mei lucía igual de animada y Haruhi parecía más tranquila, lo cual notó de inmediato Hikaru, tranquilizándose con ello.

–Ahhh, Haruhi, Mei, ya regresaron –les saludó Kaoru–. Ya que están los dos juntos, ¿puedo preguntar qué piensan hacer a partir de ahora?

–¿Ehhh? –le miró confundida la castaña.

–Imagino que vivirán juntos, ¿no es así?

–Claro –asintió Hikaru.

–Y que serás tú –miró a su hermano– quien le dé la noticia al resto, ¿verdad?

–Apenas tenga oportunidad…

Haruhi ya no pudo escuchar nada más, desde que Kaoru mencionase el compartir el mismo techo que el azabache y el otro lo confirmara sólo podía pensar en ello.

¿Vivir con Hikaru? ¿Acaso no era todo demasiado pronto? ¿Y dónde? ¿En la mansión Hitachiin? ¿Con su padre? ¡¿En un departamento solos?! Apretó con fuerza su helado, las cosas parecían escapársele de las manos y, a pesar de todo, desde que Hikaru declarara que él era el padre del bebé no podía evitar sentirse más tranquila, era como si tomara su mano antes de caerse en un abismo oscuro… un abismo oscuro y frío que le aterraba.

–Nos retiramos por el momento, supongo que ya han sido demasiadas emociones por hoy –Kaoru tomó a Mei de la espalda, llevándola con él y tomando con la mano libre su maleta olvidada en un rincón de la casa–. Cuento contigo para ello, Hikaru. Descansa, Haruhi.

El azabache les acompañó a la puerta, donde les despidió y cerró detrás. Fue hasta la castaña, la cual se encontraba sentada en la estancia, la mirada perdida en el suelo. Tomó asiento a su derecha, no sabiendo por dónde empezar.

–Hikaru… no tenías por qué decir eso… –murmuró.

–No podía dejarte cargar tú sola con toda la responsabilidad… –confesó.

–Gracias… real-realmente… muchas gracias… me sentía tan perdida…

Se arrojó a su cuello, llorando suavemente. Tantas veces había sido al revés, él era quien corría a su lado cuando se sentía solo, perdido y triste, finalmente podía mostrarle cuánto le importaba y, sin embargo, sentía que todo el asunto podía llegar a rebasarle. A pesar de que Haruhi era la chica más fuerte y decidida que conocía, comprendía que se sentía desorientada, perdida, asustada… justo como él mismo.

–No te dejaré llevar esa carga tú sola, Haruhi –le respondió seguramente–, ¿qué le dirás al resto? Tarde o temprano se enterarían, y sé perfectamente que no les gustará la respuesta que tú misma me has dado.

–Hay muchas madres solteras… –lagrimeó.

–Y madres adolescentes, lo sé… ¿pero crees que los demás se quedarán tan tranquilos al enterarse de la verdad?

–Ya pensaría en algo…

–Tal parece que te olvidas de mi Señor, seguramente cometerá una tontería; Kyouya hallará tarde o temprano al padre de tu hijo y le torturará hasta que jure casarse contigo; y no hablemos de Honey y Mori-senpai… tampoco se alegrarán ante esto.

Realmente no podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado su vida, ¿qué se supone que haría? Incluso aunque dijera que podía sola, agradecía profundamente que Hikaru se quedase a su lado, que le ofreciera un brazo en el cual apoyarse, que le ayudara a sobrellevar esta nueva etapa de su vida… porque estaba segura que de no ser así se desarmaría por completo.

**oOo**

Se aseguró de que Haruhi durmiera antes de taparla con las sábanas, finalmente el té hacía efecto en ella, calmándola un poco, escribió una pequeña nota que dejó en su buró y apagó la luz del cuarto antes de salir. Llamó a su limosina, la cual le recogió no mucho después, conduciéndole directamente a su mansión.

En el camino continuaba pensando la manera correcta de informarle al resto, seguro de que su integridad física peligraba.

* * *

**¿Quién es el padre del bebé? ¿Alguna tiene una idea? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! :D**

**Contestando reviews:**

_**Dannyplz**__**: **_**¡Muchas gracias por ser mi primer comentario! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero éste no te decepcione :3**

_**HarukaSou**__**:**_** Haruhi tiene sus razones, las cuales conocerán después :D**

_**Emma:**_** *w* ¡Muchas gracias! Espero contar contigo después :3**

_**hola:**_** Lamento la tardanza TToTT ya está aquí el capítulo 2, espero te gustase**

_**Ootori Misa-chan:**_** Tardé un poquito más de lo esperado -_- pero finalmente pude dejarles el segundo capítulo, espero te gustase**

_**Monzze:**_** Ohhh, ¿en serio? Jejeje, me da curiosidad la conclusión a la que llegaste :D**

_**teresa:**_** ¡Gracias! Me arriesgué un poco con la trama, no sabía la acogida ni si tocaría sensibilidades TToTT**

_**LyS Cosmo:**_** Pues... deberás esperar un poco por el resto, pero puedes hacerte una idea... Hikaru está en problemas...**

_**Luna Creciente:**_** Espero no caer en clichés, quiero representar todo lo más real posible... perdona si llego a caer en OCC**

_**nicole:**_** No te preocupes, no pienso dejarlo a la deriva, aunque quizá tarde con los capítulos**

_**DayRoss**__**:**_** Haruhi afortunadamente cuenta con Hikaru en estos momentos... incluso si esto no estaba en sus planes, no podría simplemente deshacerse del bebé :/ Por fortuna el pequeño demonio será su apoyo a partir de ahora :D**

_**sakurita-akatsuki**__**: **_**Lo siento, "Akuma na eros" fue mi prioridad, por eso tardé un poco más de lo planeado TToTT**

_**tsuki:**_** Créeme que habrá drama :D**

_**Darling:**_** Lo siento, no puedo decir quién es el padre todavía (sino, no habría historia qué contar), jeje, pero puedes hacer tus propias conclusiones**


End file.
